


I'll Protect You.

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: Marvel
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Crush, Stark Tower, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: Oh-the-things-we-will-imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: AU where Thor is dead and Loki is sent to the Avengers so they can keep an eye on him.





	I'll Protect You.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet.

Loki could feel the storm approaching, the electricity made the hair on the back of his neck stand up straight. He stood by the window in his room at Stark Tower watching the black clouds rolling in. He shifted uncomfortably in his strange Midgardian clothes, the garment they called sweatpants hung oddly low on his waist, the shirt maybe a little too snug than he was used to.  He wouldn’t be able to sleep like this.  

As he crept quietly from his rooms his ears picked up on the quiet breathing of the Avengers from their rooms.  Tony would have a fit if he knew Loki was wandering around his tower unsupervised. He didn’t want any trouble in case he was caught so he made his way to the common room.  He had settled onto the couch before he noticed a large silhouette by the window.

“I find it hard to believe a God would be afraid of a storm.”  Loki recognized Bucky’s voice.

“I’m not overly fond of what follows.” Loki jumped slightly at the distant rumble of thunder.

“Your brother.” Bucky said knowingly, “I guess it’s hard without him.”

“What about you?” Loki asked, trying to push his dead brother out of his mind.

“It’s not really the storm, more the noise, it…”

Loki held up a hand silencing him, “I understand,”

Bucky moved into the dim light and Loki felt his breath catch in his chest. Since Rogers brought Bucky in, Loki found a friendship with him–and if he was honest with himself he felt a bit more than that.  But he couldn't be sure if Bucky felt the same. 

“What are you doing?” Loki asked quietly, as Bucky sat down on the couch next to him.  He could feel the heat coming off his body–he hadn't had someone be next to him like this willingly in a long time.

 _“A thunderstorm is rolling through town and you’re scared of thunder so I’ll protect you.”_ Buckyanswered quietly.

Loki felt his chest tighten with excitement but was afraid to say anything so he sat quietly, praying to anything he could think of that the storm would last forever.


End file.
